nfsfandomcom-20200222-history
Need for Speed: The Run/Cars
Need for Speed: The Run features a large variety of sports cars. The game divides any vehicle in six performance tiers. Some vehicles, especially special edition vehicles, are required to be unlocked by completing a specific amount of objectives in various multiplayer playlist events. In contrast to their stock variants, special edition vehicles are equipped with a series of visual customization components and performance tuned. Further they are divided in two main categories: NFS Edition and Signature Edition vehicles. Whilst both have performance and visual modifications, NFS Edition vehicles feature NFS Edition liveries. Signature Edition vehicles are often utilized by special rivals in the game and are furnished with unique designs. Seven vehicles of the game are disposable in the PlayStation 3 version only.PS3 Exclusive Content There are also three vehicles that are restricted to the Limited Edition. Players with registered copies of either Need for Speed: Hot Pursuit, World or SHIFT 2 Unleashed get instant access to a Team Need for Speed BMW Z4 GT3.Need for Speed VIP Reward =PC, PS3 and Xbox 360 version= Stock Vehicles Special Edition Vehicles Signature Edition Tier 4 *BMW M3 GTS "Jack Rourke" (Unrestricted) *BMW Z4 GT3 "Team Need for Speed" (Need for Speed VIP Reward) *Chevrolet El Camino SS "Cesar DeLeon" (Defeat Cesar DeLeon) *Dodge Challenger SRT8 "K&N" (Get a gold medal in all K&N Challenge Series) *Ford Mustang RTR-X "Team Need for Speed" (Get a Gold Medal in all Coastal Rush Challenges) *Nissan 370Z "AEM" (Complete the AEM Challenge Series) *Nissan 370Z "Mila Belova" (Defeat Mila Belova) *Nissan 370Z "Nikki Blake" (Defeat Nikki Blake) *Nissan Fairlady 240Z "Yuta Akaishi" (Get a Gold Medal in all Winter Blast Challenges) *Porsche 911 GT2 "RWB" (Get a Gold Medal in all National Park Challenges) Tier 5 *Alfa Romeo 8C Competizione "Serpent" (Italian Edition Pack) *BMW 1 Series M Coupe "Art Director" (Reach Driver Level 18) *BMW M3 E30 "Victory" (Signature Edition Booster Pack) *Chevrolet Camaro SS "Hunter" (Get a Bronze Medal in all Rural Track Challenges) *Chevrolet Camaro ZL1 "Strider" (Limited Edition only) *Chevrolet El Camino SS "Puppet" (Signature Edition Booster Pack) *Dodge Charger SRT8 "Super Taxi" (Rare Bonus Wheel Reward) *Ford Crown Victoria "Super Taxi" (Rare Bonus Wheel Reward) *Ford Focus RS "AlpineStars" (Rare Bonus Wheel Reward) *Ford GT "Conroy" (Signature Edition Booster Pack) *Ford Mustang Boss 302 "ED" (Defeat Eddie Cooke) *Ford Police Interceptor Concept "Off Duty" (Rare Bonus Wheel Reward) *Lamborghini Gallardo LP570-4 Superleggera "Criminal" (Italian Edition Pack) *Lancia Delta HF Integrale "Mud" (Italian Edition Pack) *Lotus Evora "Ciara" (Beat 25 Group Objectives) *Lotus Exige Cup 260 "FTD" (Rare Bonus Wheel Reward) *Mazda RX-7 RZ "Nicolas" (Signature Edition Booster Pack) *Mercedes-Benz SLS AMG "Calvin Garett" (Defeat Calvin Garrett) *Mercedes-Benz SLS AMG "Bling" (Reach Driver Level 27) *McLaren MP4-12C "Fifty Nine" (Beat 30 Group Objectives) *Nissan 200SX "Powers" (Rare Bonus Wheel Reward) *Nissan 370Z "Venom" (Signature Edition Booster Pack) *Nissan GT-R "Mega" (Signature Edition Booster Pack) *Pontiac Firebird Formula "Hobo" (Get a Bronze Medal in all Industrial Run Challenges) *Porsche 911 Carrera S 991 "Snowflake" (Limited Edition only) *Porsche 911 GT3 RS 4.0 "Falken" (Signature Edition Booster Pack) *Porsche 911 GT3 RS 4.0 "Lizard" (Rare Bonus Wheel Reward) *Renault Megane RS "Yeti" (Reach Driver Level 10) *Shelby Cobra Daytona Coupe "Carl" (Get a Bronze Medal in all East Coast Express Challenges) *Subaru Impreza WRX STI "Scoundrel" (Signature Edition Booster Pack) *Toyota Supra "Chris Rado" (Get a Gold Medal in all Rural Track Attack Challenges) *Volkswagen Golf GTI "Speedhunters" (Reach Driver Level 21) *Volkswagen Scirocco R "Dragon" (Rare Bonus Wheel Reward) Tier 6 *Aston Martin One-77 "Marcus Blackwell" (Complete The Run) *Chevrolet Corvette Z06 Carbon Limited Editon "Tommy Milner" (Reach Driver Level 24) *Lamborghini Murciélago LP 670-4 SV "Bull" (Rare Bonus Wheel Reward) *Lamborghini Sesto Elemento "Black Box" (Reach Driver Level 30) *Nissan Fairlady 240Z "Miki Taka" (Rare Bonus Wheel Reward) *Nissan Skyline 2000GT-R "Fatlace" (Signature Edition Booster Pack) *Nissan Skyline GT-R R32 "Merlin" (Rare Bonus Wheel Reward) *Pagani Huayra "Speedhunters" (Beat 20 Objectives in the Supercar Playlist) *Pagani Zonda Cinque "Shadow" (Complete The Run on Extreme) *Porsche 918 RSR "Binary" (Beat 50 Autolog Recommendations) Need for Speed Edition Tier 3 *Nissan Skyline 2000GT-R (Beat 8 Autolog Recommendations) *Toyota Corolla GT-S AE86 (Beat 12 Autolog Recommendations) *Toyota Supra (Beat 2 Autolog Recommendations) Tier 4 *Audi Quattro 20 V (Unlocked in The Run Mode) *Audi RS4 (Unlocked in The Run Mode) *BMW 1 Series M Coupe (Beat 20 Autolog Recommendations/Need For Speed VIP Reward) *BMW M3 E30 (Beat 5 Group Objectives) *Chevrolet Camaro SS (Get a Gold Medal in all Industrial Run Challenges) *Chevrolet Camaro ZL1 (Limited Edition only) *Chevrolet El Camino SS (Beat 20 Group Objectives) *Dodge Challenger R/T (Beat 10 Group Objectives) *Dodge Challenger SRT-8 (Get a Bronze Medal in all Plains Interstate Challenges) *Ford Focus RS (Beat 5 Objectives in the NFS Edition Playlist) *Ford Mustang Boss 302 (Unrestricted) *Ford Mustang RTR (Beat 2 Group Objectives) *Ford Shelby GT500 Super Snake (Unrestricted) *Lotus Exige Cup 260 (Beat 5 Objectives in the Exotic Playlist) *Mazda MX-5 (Beat 20 Objectives in the Underground Playlist) *Mitsubishi Lancer Evolution X (Get a Gold Medal in all Desert Valley Challenges) *Nissan 200SX (Beat 15 Group Objectives) *Nissan Fairlady 240ZG (Unrestricted) *Pontiac Trans Am (Get a Gold Medal in all Nevada Dreams Challenges) *Porsche 911 Carrera S 991 (Limited Edition only) *Renault Megane RS (Get a Gold Medal in all Plains Interstate Challenges) *Shelby Daytona Coupe (Beat 10 Autolog Recommendations) *Subaru Impreza WRX STI (Beat 10 Objectives in the NFS Edition Playlist) *Volkswagen Golf GTI (Beat 15 Autolog Recommendations) *Volkswagen Scirocco R (Get a Gold Medal in all Windy City Challenges) Tier 5 *Audi R8 5.2 FSI quattro (Beat 25 Autolog Recommendations) *BMW M3 GTS (Beat 45 Autolog Recommendations) *Chevrolet Corvette Z06 Carbon Edition (Unrestricted) *Ford GT (Beat 40 Autolog Recommendations) *Lamborghini Aventador LP 700-4 (Limited Edition only) *Lamborghini Diablo SV (Italian Edition Pack) *Lamborghini Gallardo LP550-2 Valentino Balboni (Beat 34 Autolog Recommendations) *Mercedes-Benz SLS AMG (Beat 30 Autolog Recommendations) *Nissan GT-R (Beat 15 Objectives in the NFS Edition Playlist) *Shelby Daytona Coupe (Beat 20 Objectives in the Muscle Car Playlist) Tier 6 *Audi R8 5.2 FSI quattro (Beat 20 Objectives in the NFS Edition Playlist) *Chevrolet Corvette Z06 Carbon Limited Editon (Beat 20 Objectives in the Exotic Playlist) *Mazda RX-7 RZ (Beat 50 Autolog Recommendations) *McLaren MP4-12C (Beat 15 Objectives in the Supercar Playlist) *Nissan GT-R SpecV (Unrestricted) *Pagani Huayra (Beat 20 Objectives in the Mixed Competition Playlist) *Pagani Zonda R (Italian Edition Pack) *Porsche 918 RSR (Beat 10 Objectives in the Supercar Playlist) Challenge Series Bonuses Trivia *The Signature Edition Impreza "Scoundrel" can be used in the 4th Desert Valley Challenge Series. Miscellaneous Vehicles Vehicles used by the Mob *Helicopter *Porsche Cayenne Turbo *Audi RS4 (stolen by Jack Rourke in the first event of The Run mode) Police Vehicles *Dodge Charger SRT-8 Super Bee *Ford Taurus Police Interceptor *Lamborghini Gallardo LP 550-2 Valentino Balboni *Nissan GT-R *Porsche Cayenne Turbo Traffic Vehicles *Audi A4 2.0T *Bus *Cadillac CTS-V '07 *Chevrolet Cobalt *Dodge Caliber *Dodge Grand Caravan *Dodge Magnum *Ford Crown Victoria NYC Cab *GMC Savanna *Infiniti G35 Coupe *Nissan Frontier *Nissan Versa *Porsche Cayenne Turbo *Tractor *Truck =References= Category:Car Lists Category:Car Lists Category:Car Lists Category:Car Lists